Bacio Della Morte VII Castelle
by Blood-stained Black Rose Alice
Summary: A songfic for VII using the characters from Bacio Della Morte. Revolves around the unfortunate Children of Purgatory and their devotion for their leader, Castelle.


**Author's note: I do not own the characters or lyrics listed below which all come from the song VII sung by the group Bacio Della Morte! I suggest you check them out if you have the time! I do, however, own my own character development and plot ideas which are very different from the originals the singers intended.**

**Also shout out to my awesome friend, missaliceice2014, whom is my perfect model for Castelle.  
{};-**

* * *

_**[Bacio Della Morte]  
**__**VII**_

_**~Castelle~**_

_**Like a wicked star that shines in darkness**_

A pleasant delusion of nothingness, vision shrouded in the eternal blackness, the abyss sings an irresistible melody. _You who were not to exist, rest here in your weariness, let me ease the pain away. _**Live! **Slender porcelain appendages interrupt the symphony before its last call, weaving a violent tune. An invitation is accepted with the contact of two wounded souls. Symphony fades to the deafening crash of waves, oxygen commits its bladed mutiny, yet all is ignored in the presence of the roaring of flames. A violent chorus in harmony with the sea of flames, a figure engulfed in darkness against the scarlet waves. This is life, the resilient burning flame.  
Scarlet.  
Welcome to the Masquerade, Eleanora.

_**A girl with black hair laughs arrogantly**_

Visions of carmine trails marring fair flesh, staining expensive fabric. Obsidian ribbon entwines itself into fresh trails laid by a silver train. Liquid fire is streamed from the precious uncorked tap, seeping into minor wounds. Visions are enslaved to fragmented memories, expansive white enclosing a singular slab of steel, merciless mahogany leather bound tight to thrashing limbs, instruments of science laid before a helpless experiment. What was meant to be streams has given way to rivers, drowning obsidian with its coating. That which should be screams of agony are merely laughs of arrogance. Knowledge glints in amber eyes, for it is shared, this is not pain.  
Bronze.  
Welcome God's scarred healing hands, Echo.

_**Embracing distorted thoughts  
Demanding what she doesn't own**_

_**Her tears are tempting, "Come here..."**_

A strategic masquerade, intentions lay hidden along with ones pasts. Yet fate glides across the intricate marble tiles between masked personas and delicate silk. Sorrows are drawn to one another, linked in an infinite dance. Neither has hope of escape now that the cards are set. Conflict and comfort, an eternal struggle of opposing forces as two different sparks collide. Passion or fury, is it for them or fate to decide? Hidden agony gives birth to unbridled hate coupled with unbridled love. Try as they might it is much too late to extinguish the dragon's flame.  
Crimson.  
Welcome puppet of destiny, Virbius.

_**Who are you?**_

The weightlessness of severed chains, the freedom of escape from servitude. Freedom of the mind releases internal chaos, two halves of a persona at war. A boundless miracle, a horrendous mistake, both entities existing within a single being. Legends and contradictions given physical form. Coherent thoughts form where there had existed none, sudden awareness of striking amber displays of the impossibly rare form of sympathy. Inquiries form in a fragmented mind just before the watchful presence vanishes from the vicinity. However, it is answered with the resounding clatter of a rusty hinged wooden door.  
Alabaster.  
Welcome existence of impossibility, Mnemosyne.

_**Her flame of hatred knows no end**_

Diligent violet studies its mentor, reading in such detail the expressions as if to find hidden definition within amber depths. In what sadistic revelry of fates was young adolescent's admiration placed upon this figure in specificity? The banks of knowledge in the depths of the orbs which captivate her are reminiscent of her own thirst for truth. Yet the muscles which tense beneath her exposed porcelain skin as she stares are testament to her inner brutality. She is utterly filled to the precipice with undying hatred, displayed physically through her unforgiving assignments and constant training. The nature of their bond is closer than one may know, yet it takes but a slip of a tongue to unleash forbidden knowledge.  
Viola.  
Welcome child of hidden origin, Viollocella.

_**Her insulting words are sealed inside a lonely heart**_

Venomous vulgarities overflow from trembling lips even as the firm comforting arms enclose her in their unyielding grip. No matter the flow of time, until she is able to confidently raise her head once again to spout the ridiculous orders expected of her, she will be allowed a moment of selfishness. Selfishness lacking in passion or desire, but that of which is kept hidden in the childish core of her existence. Surrounded by nothing but the silent keepers of words, a lonely heart seeks understanding.  
Sapphire.  
Welcome silent guardian, Desiderio.

_**Come, it's time to rest, you don't have to do anything**_

The blindness of loyalty leads to their committing of countless sins.  
I shall become your flame, and burn all those in your path.  
I shall become the drug which shall keep you standing.  
I shall become the release for your pent-up passions.  
I shall become your weapon, and cut down all who question your ways.  
I shall become your image, to lead them all in your place.  
I shall become your crutch, when you lack the strength to stand.

_**So, I shall make you drown  
Sleep well in that coffin till the end of your life!  
Deeply, deeply into the bottom of indolent sleep**_

_**Who am I?**_

A question asked, but unable to be answered. Youth of newly discovered truths yields before the woman of unshakable faith in gruesome realities. Willingness to protect even that which one cannot hope to comprehend leads to the shattering of one's existence. All knowledge once revered is now scrutinised with uncertainty. One whom has not experienced such sufferings can never hope to cope with true reality. The question which can be answered only by oneself.  
Saffron.  
Welcome son of light, Cielo.

_**What is it that she desires?  
Golden key? Silver moon?  
To obtain it she abuses all means**_

Surrounded in such overflowing devotion, what is it she desires? Her army of intertwined hearts, which serve her every command, for what reason do they continuously battle? Possession of the celestial embodiments far above? Perhaps she might even desire the heavens itself? No, that which she desires is much more fantastical than that, and to achieve such a dream, there is nothing which is inevitably not worth the price.

_**Come on, while you are still warm  
**_Child of Hidden Origin, the child of amber.  
_**  
I shall devour you, immediately  
**_Puppet of Destiny, trapped in his passionate dance.  
_**  
You shall become mine, you shall become a part of mine  
**_Scarlet, that which burns, and Bronze, that which heals  
_**  
I've been waiting, my perfect prince  
To rip off your wings, and trap you in a cage of delusions  
**_The tale of childish times are a delusion of the past.  
How can one discern between love and passion? Comfort? Duty?  
_**  
Come, fear the darkness in your heart  
So you cannot run away  
Scary, scary, this game shall never end  
**_They can no longer escape the blood stained upon their hands.  
Forever they dance with their sin,  
Will the dance ever end?  
_**  
Let us dance, tonight, alone  
In distorted voice, in this room filled with mirrors  
Dance, let me hear your creaking voice twisted in anguish  
**_Together, their misfortunes intertwined they dance.  
Dancing eternally in a hall of broken mirrors and their victims screams.  
_**  
O Seven Sisters of Purgatory**_

**_The Witch has ordered us to soar, aiming at the Sun_**  
**_So, which star shall be the next to fall?_**

The Sun, which is alighted eternal, that which they are meant to kill.  
But whom will fall before reaching the curtain call of this play?  
_**  
If we look into the abyss of your heart dyed in darkness?  
Have you the resolution to accept reality?**_

**_Come, let us play with a smile, and lay down our life_**

Those which have suffered cruel and merciless fates,  
before all of the heavens they stand,  
to defy their destiny,  
to kill a God.  
_**  
So, you cannot run away  
Scary, scary, this game shall never end**_

_**Secretly in those scorning eyes are the feeling of rejoice**_  
_**So, eternally? Momentally? Wander, between dream and reality**_

Leader of the Children of Purgatory, _she _is Castelle.


End file.
